


The Last Night

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Hotels, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Regina and Emma say goodbye and Regina knows Emma isn't sorry for the choice she is making.





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100 drabbletag8 prompt: Once Upon a Time: Emma/Regina - endings

"It all has to end at some point right?" Regina asked sadly as she stood with Emma in the hotel room. Both women dressing in a hurry.

Having to get back to their respective lives. Lives that in public didn't include each other yet out of public they very much included each other.

At least they used too. Until Emma had decided to call it all off. Saying tonight was the last night because she couldn't keep hurting the man she was going to marry soon. Couldn't do it because he deserved better than that and Regina almost had to fight the urge to ask what about her?

Because in the end she would have been content if Emma left the man and decided to be with her. But of course it seemed the world didn't want to give her that happy ending. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered as she walked behind Regina. Wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and kissing her cheek.

Regina fighting the urge to bite her tongue and call her bluff. If Emma was truly sorry then she'd have picked Regina.


End file.
